vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
134642-game-service-update-30-september-2015
Content ---- ---- Megaserves are there for a reason, all they need is too add more clusters, not open more servers. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's what a cluster is, it is additional servers linked to the mega server. So his original statement is still correct. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This needs to happen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- new server opens, new players go there because no queue then over 2 or 3 weeks there are less players and the population goes down over 4 months the new server is so good as empty because all the establish guilds are on the first 2 servers people cry and want a free transfer because Carbine did a bad job. Is this how it will go? | |} ---- Sorry dude but have to disagree. This is not a launch its a f2p transition. Their actual launch was just like this as well. That was the reason they opened like 3-4 more servers because it couldnt handle the loads. They knew exactly what would happen this week and imo did not plan for it. As someone who was around when those servers died off I understand why you don't want to open more. However the game is now f2p. There really isn't a point for people to stop playing because they don't even have to pay for the game any longer. That gives much more incentive to stay around. You need at least 1 more PVE server in both NA and EU to fix these load balancing issues. That or you need to add 2-3 more clusters to your mega servers. Because as things stand there is no way for new people to see the real game or the current players to even raid. The lag is absolutely god aweful for anything needing precision which this game requires. I couldn't even imagine trying to do DS with the lag I had tonight. Hell I barely made it through a shiphand that I've golded 50 times easily | |} ---- ---- ---- Last time they had too many servers and very few players so it didn't work out , it was part of the issue that made it go free to play , no wonder why they're so reluctant to make a new server. Also it costs a lot and they're not Blizzard. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wildstar's servers are not megaservers in the technical sense that people relate to in game's like GW2 and TESO. For all intents and purposes, the megaservers in Wildstar are just beefed up, regular realms similar to when the game had a variety of different servers to choose from. Increased capacity and I believe the ability to create instances of continents when their pop gets too high, much like the manner in how the Arkships are instanced. It doesn't dynamically open up new "realms" linked to the megaserver to ease the server load and shorten queues. You will still play the game despite the technical issues. Don't speak for anyone else. Of course the veterans will still stick around because we love the game. But going F2P wasn't a move made just to save veteran players a few dollars. The game needs an influx of new people, and this is the product that new customers are experiencing and telling to friends that are also thinking of giving a go. Hopefully Carbine's diligence in trying to fix things is apparent, but it doesn't mean that the F2P launch overall has been a disappointing experience thus far and that people aren't going to take notice of that. Edited October 1, 2015 by Kromulous | |} ---- ---- I'm paying. I can't even go more than 5 mins in a shiphand without disconnecting so can't finish. And that's during low times on a weekday morning. Plus I got none of the rewards for paying since may. I'm very entitled to be pissed off and think badly of carbine IMHO. And support was never good but now it's laughable. My 4 months of signature and pet and housing and title just nowhere. This is shitty. | |} ---- ---- Clearly you and anyone else that talks about megaservers in this way don't actually understand what Wildstar's megaservers are. To clarify for you, they are all of the old servers that existed all functioning together, so that everyone is essentially on the one server playing together. The only way to expand on this is to manually install additional physical servers and then attempt to combine them with the existing Megaserver, but for technical reasons this is not as easy as it sounds. | |} ---- Just relax, Jesus Christ. No one cares if you're F2P or a sub, what everyone wants is for the game to be functioning and functioning well, including Carbine. Ranting about irrelevant crap doesn't help the situation. | |} ---- ^ This. A brief look across the industry as a whole will show that pretty much every launch / relaunch of a F2P game in the last 3 years has seen exceptional server load on day one. There is simply no excuse for Carbine being caught "off guard". For them to be unaware of what was most likely to happen would need one of the following to be true: 1) Carbine take no notice at all of what is happening in the wider mmo industry and so are unable to predict entirely predictable events; 2) They just don't what they are doing. Either one of those should be ringing major alarm bells at senior executive and shareholder levels. Now, I happen to like the game, I was subbed for a good while and only stopped subbing because I kind of lost interest in Sci-Fi for a while. I moved on to ESO and the same alarming pattern was seen there too: their project leads there were seemingly unaware of mistakes that others had made before them and so they should have avoided. Now, I don't for one second think that companies that display that apparent level of incompetence could ever manage to get something as complex as an MMORPG to market in the first place. So we are left to conclude that this trend of repeating entirely avoidable mistakes is all about saving money. It may save money in the short-term, but it will lose money in the long run. Player who walk away never to return are not likely to be sending any money Carbine's way. All The Best | |} ---- Blizzard have been running WoW for 11 years. Every time Blizzard releases new content, they get a massive influx of players that lags the shit out of the servers. It always happens. It has always happened. The game was unplayable for a lot of people on the release week of Warlords of Draenor. Perhaps not the majority, but it was still stupid for a lot of people. If Blizzard can't get it right after eleven cupcaking years why would you expect anyone to be able to get it right? Edited October 1, 2015 by Pyreheart | |} ---- ---- If I agreed with you any harder, I'd probably risk giving myself a hernia. To be perfectly honest, I've had a very laidback week in terms of my 'to do' list. I was as hyped as anyone else was for Wildstar, and yet, between tidying up my house, going out shopping or other mundane tasks, I've still found something else to do in between maintenance or server downtime, and here I am, perfectly relaxed and happy, perhaps from knowing the devs at Carbine have a great track record of working their arses off that puts most other MMOs to absolute shame. Even when the game is up and I have the task of working around the lag, I've found that its not half as bad as people have been claiming, which is to say, catastrophic, volcanic, apocalyptic and a series of other adjectives they pulled off google to overcompensate their frustrations. This begs the question "Are you plugged into your computers 24/7 this week? Are you projecting your expectation of devs from other companies who say they're fixing their game in a downtime, but instead spend more time making snarky comments about their community via Twitter? Are you honest to god that bored that you cant do anything else but sit and wait for Wildstar realms to go live again, or sit on your computers thinking that whatever slander you type will prompt this process of fixing things up to go any faster?" Honestly, all this "FAIL" and "You're turning people away with your sh*tty sh*t sh*ttastic launch! No money for you!" like its leverage makes me sick, something rancid. If anything, these are the kinds of players I hope we don't see again in about a weeks time, if for nothing else than that they're the exact kind of people who had little to no intention of tipping their loose change now and again to begin with. Edited October 1, 2015 by Lunular | |} ---- I can't tell if you're being serious or facetious...I really hope it's the latter. | |} ---- ---- OK, from my personal perspective. The day WoD launched I was a) able to log in without a queue, b) was able to create a new character, c) was able to play without excessive lag. Same was true for MoP and WotLK. Yes there were issues, I will not say otherwise, but the game was at least playable. I had a similar experience with Lord Of The Rings Online for the launch of Helm's Deep, Riders Of Rohan, Rise of Isengard and Siege Of Mirkwood; for all of them there were issues, some worse than others, but the game was playable and I was able to create new characters. Wildstar just launched F2P with the hope of bringing in thousands, if not tens of thousands, new players - and you can't even create a new character? And you are comparing this to the, by comparison, infinitesimally minor issues WoD had on launch day? Really? You do understand that players who can't create a character at all will walk away, most likely never to return, don't you? The one thing the MMO industry desperately needs to learn (and so do the ever present apologists) is this: you NEVER get a second chance to make a first impression. If that new player's first impression is bad then you will forever face an uphill battle to win them over. All The Best | |} ---- ---- I'm not some rabid wildstar fan but lets return to reality. The time period you described had blizzard swimming in both money and customers (subs) of course they could afford to buy what ever hardware or personnel to reach that standard. If you think about what the conditions were like when vanilla launched (ie when they were strapped for cash) they had ironically the exact same problems as wildstar. Edited October 1, 2015 by Mellkor | |} ---- This is just a dirty, dirty lie. Ok you were able to login without a queue and make new characters... but the first week the new invented system of the garnisons were just garbage. You were not able to make it work in 99% of the time... you kinda needed to wait hours to get even close to it. Even instances were completely ruined with the addon. Might be you were on a pretty small server but on all the others the game was just not playable the first few weeks. So please get your facts straight before arguing here. This is just a Blizzard fanboy bull I see. | |} ---- Why would you seek to compare the launch of vanilla WoW, with the relaunch of Wildstar? Wildstar has been an up and running, fully supported, game with a subscription base for 15 Months now; that is not even remotely comparable to the day 1 launch of Vanilla WoW. So the correct comparison would be with WoW at patch 1.9.0 All The Best | |} ---- I'm just curious about the details of the hotfixes, I can't find where that would be on the forums. Also Carbine appears to be working around the clock on the server since the f2p launch, I want to play just as much as anyone else but I appreciate that they obviously care about their customers. Say what you will about the capabilities of other bigger companies who I will not name, but those also have a reputation for only caring about lining their pockets. Sure, making money is the bottom line, but give me a company that works it's butt off and communicates with customers any day. Eventually things will get sorted out and those that were patient will reap the rewards. Honestly, you CAN play for free and if things are not up to the standards you want then don't dish out any money. When they are then maybe show your appreciation by helping to support Carbine and keep this amazing game going. It IS an amazing game once you get to play it without latency and disconnects. If you haven't been able to log in, come back in a week and then give it a shot! There is no point in comparing this relaunch to other games, the public does not know enough to tell Carbine what they should be able to do because so-and-so was able to do it (which is BS anyway and people seem to have horrible launch memory). So sick of seeing these melodramatics in game and on the forums, that's my biggest complaint about the f2p launch ok rant over :\ | |} ---- 1) I don't lie, period, 2) The game was playable, and I played it, all day long. 3) I am not a WoW fanboy, haven't had a WoW subscription since two weeks after WoD, before that I subbed for a month around each expac. 4) Was on Kilrogg EU. 5) If I was a fanboy of any game it would be LOTRO, but I haven't had a sub for that since Helm's Deep - another expac that launched with a playable game, negligible lag, and only a few very minor issues - and with not even 1/10th the resources that Blizzard has access to. But please, feel free to continue making uninformed, and unintelligent assumptions about me. All The Best | |} ---- You think this condition will last forever, past a few days even? Just curious... how, specifically, has this inconvenienced your life that you must publicly denounce you will never use said free product again? | |} ---- ---- ---- People in general need to realize that we are actually on the same side. Most of us "whiners" are actually people that WANT to see the game succeed. We are worried it might fizzle and die like a jabbit's last fart. And it has inconvenienced us in the regard of A.) Wasting our time as we tried, often for hours on end to use said product, because we -want- it. Oh so desperately. Because we like it. and B.) You can only say "free" with the caveat that the persons in question didn't throw money at the game for added goodies they can't now access. And that generally pisses people off. ^_~ Yes we could have just done something else, but if you are hyped (self-induced hype or by the devs/publishers) for something you want it. So yeah, not happening. I for instance told myself to wait until the game is stable and yet, every 6-12 hours of my free time I still check back, only to see it's still not working properly. Because let's face it, people that don't care about the game's success won't post here. They just log-off / alt-F4, uninstall and go play something else. Without a sound. | |} ---- How do you know they did not do this and that the issues don't lie somewhere besides adding more clusters? The simple fact is no one knows what needs to be done, no one knows anything about the inner-workings of this game yet people still continue to come up with what THEY think is an obvious solution. If the solution was so simple don't you think Carbine cares enough about their game and making money that they'd have done it already? Edited October 1, 2015 by Britannica | |} ---- I'll answer you real quick here: Not my job. I am not paid to anticipate stuff like that OR understand how a mega-server (if it is one) works. They do. (At least I seriously hope). People care about the result. Because they pay for the result not the construction zone. If you build a skyscraper you get paid to be done on a certain date. And the thing better have plumbing and electricity, not to mention windows or your customer will be kinda miffed. Of course the millionaire that wanted that phallic skyscraper with his name on it has no clue how to build one. Thats why he hired you, or rather your firm(s). I don't say the solution is simple, because -again- I have no real clue. But I am fairly certain whatever they are doing right now, could have been done earlier OR circumvented by the right options on THEIR table. Dunno if it was lack of money, staffing, NCSOFT being an evil overlord again. But something didn't work out. And in the cut-throat market of MMOs you only have so much leeway to make mistakes before all that hard work is wasted. | |} ---- There is nothing *we* as players can do outside of not fanning the flames by complaining about something we know isn't a permanent condition! WildStar is in it for the long haul, and if players are leaving in a day or two, they are not the kind of players who are also in it for the long haul anyway. I'm not saying this couldn't or shouldn't have gone better, but, I AM saying that players need to get a grip and have realistic expectations for the kinds of problems that come up in unique situations like this, and act like adults while they are resolved. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, Carbine needs to understand how non-fanboys see it... Since they need to and want to increase their actual usage, you have to address the real problems. The pay barrier was killing the game - F2P is a fantastic answer to that. But you can't entice people back and then have them facing 2+ hour queues to get in, then when you get in there is horrid lag and loads of server disconnects... then you can't even login anymore. If you think it is "unfair" to criticize, then you don't understand the real world. Companies pay heavily to market, pay heavily to just get attention in this world - there is way too much other stuff people can do now, they don't need to waste time starting at queues. Can't fix it fast enough, then you lose out on the greatness that F2P could have brought to the game. I'm only "complaining" because I truly love Wildstar - and was unhappy to quit after my 6 month run last year... but there wasn't enough players for a vibrant PvP environment. F2P has the potential to fix that, in a big way, and bring Wildstar to the glory it can have - it's right there, in reach! But they have to invest more in making a snappy, queue-free, lag-free experience. PvP players aren't going to be competitive or even try in a lag-filled, long-queue, and sluggish environment. Edited October 1, 2015 by the real Fixi | |} ---- ---- ---- And this is what I expect if Carbine increases servers -- and then later because population decreases, there is a surplus of "ghost town" servers, requiring consolidation, costing Carbine a few shiny gold cupcakes...not a pretty picture for a free-to-play operation that wants to remain not only financially sound, but also profitable. | |} ---- ---- I still can't log on. | |} ---- ---- ----